Insolite
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Lorsque Ginny pense à Harry, que Drago pense à Hermione et qu'on fait se rencontrer Ginny et Drago dans les toilettes, voilà ce que cela donne...


Malffoy se branlait.

Malfoy se branlait dans les toilettes de Poudlard.

Pathétique.

Mais nécessaire.

Il ne maitrisait plus ses pulsions. Et devinez pour qui... Pour Hermione Granger, cette sale sang de bourbe au combien sexy dans sa mini jupe d'écolière...

Drago continua sa manœuvre un peu plus fort. Parvenir à la délivrance seul cela lui importait maintenant.

Tout à coup la porte principale s'ouvrit, une autre porte claqua puis on entendit le cliquetis signalent la fermeture d'une porte. Malfoy s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait...Il entendait haleter.

- HumAaah.

Ginny passa un second doigts. Hum, ça fait du bien. Putain ! Comment Harry pouvait-il lui faire un tel effet. Elle l'avait juste sur pris mouillé sortant de la douche entouré d'une serviette de bain et ni une, ni deux dans son ventre et entre ses cuisses s'était rependu une douce chaleur qui s'était vite transformée en brassié et elle avait du quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les toilettes et se donner du plaisir elle-même. Ce qui, malgrès ses gémissement n'était pas vraiment efficace.

Drago, de l'autre côté de la faible paroi, se demandait bien qui pouvait être cette merveilleuse créature dont les gémissement ne faisaient que rendre son sexe plus dur à chaque seconde.

Sans plus attendre il monta sur la cuvette pour voir ce qui se passait dans la cabine adjacente. Et ce qu'il vit ne l'exita que plus.

Ginny Weasley assise sur les toilettes jambe largement écartées qui essayait de se donner du plaisir a l'aide des doigts d'une de ses mains et qui de l'autre se retenait au siège de toilette pour ne pas finir par terre.

Malfoy se frotta plus énergiquement et se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir. Il voulait continuait d'observer la jeune fille dans cette position si peu catholique mais lui même en équilibre n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Alors que l'excitation montait il eu une idée...

La jeune gryffondor poussa un cri de frustration. Il lui en fallait plus ou elle allait devenir folle, remonter les trois étages à moitié nue et violer le Survivant devant tous le monde. Elle essaya de se cambrer un peu plus mais son désir était intarissable et les quelques gémissement qu'elle s'était arrachée ne parvenaient décidément pas à la combler.

Elle finie par ouvrir ses yeux qui se posèrent directement sur un Malfoy totalement débraillé une main porté à son sexe qui continuait de bandait.

En effet, Drago plus que frustré avait décidé d'aider la petite Gryffondor et puis par la même occasion de se soulager. Il était alors descendu de son perchoir, il avait quittait sa cabine pour rejoindre celle de sa voisine et après avoir ouvert la porte par magie à l'aide de sa baguette, il avait attendue patiemment que la cadette des Weasley le remarque.

Ginny poussa un cri et ses joue devinre encore plus rouge ( si c'est possible ).

- Ma...Mal...foy ! Que...que...

- Je viens te sauver la mise chérie. Alors tu te tais et tu te laisse faire. Tu vas voir tu n'aurait pas pu mieux trouver.

Ginny se serait offusquée de tant de prétention mais elle n'était décidément pas en état. Là deux option s'offraient à elle : crier et partir en courant ( ce qui semblait difficile vu que Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qu'elle était quelque peu dévêtue ) ou prendre son pied avec Malfoy et très vite oublier cette histoire.

Ginny n'hésita pas très longtemps et sauta littéralement sur Malfoy pour l'embrasser, pleine de fougue, de passion et de désir. Un désir brulant qui menaçait de la consumer si jamais le prince de s Serpentard ne faisait pas vite quelque chose.

Drago quelque peu surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser. Mais devant l'insistance de la Gryffondor, il ouvrit bien vite la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet effréné.

Il oublièrent tout deux avec qui ils se trouvait où ils étaient. Seul comptait la sensation d'un corps brulant contre le leur et le désir était seul maître de leur geste.

Mais tout à coup le rythme se ralentit. Drago déjà nue, leva les yeux vers sa conquête et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Ginny était magnifique étendu, les bras un peu écarté, sa longue chevelure rousse flamboyant sur un sol blanc, ses joues rougie par l'excitation, ses yeux ardent de désir, sa jupe légèrement relevé, son soutien gorge détaché mais pas enlevé qui permettait d'apercevoir les prémices d'une poitrine quelque peu menue, mais si appétissante.

Drago était émerveillait. On aurait dit un ange.

Alors doucement il se pencha et finit de lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Puis timidement il vint poser un baiser sur son sein, puis plusieurs ensuite il se mit à les mordiller, chacun à leur tour. La rouge et or tentait tant bien que mal de faire accélérer les choses mais Drago resta inflexible. Il voulait en profiter un maximum. La posséder tout entière. Et qu'importe son empressement, il n'en perdrait pas une miette.

Une fois qu'il eu fini avec sa poitrine il remonta jusqu'à son coup et le mordilla tendrement. Puis le plus lentement possible il descendit jusqu'à son noeud de cravate qu'il s'amusa à défaire avec les dents et il rejoint ensuite son nombril qu'il taquina quelques instants.

Puis il disparût du champs de vision de Ginny qui commença à paniquer quelque peu.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce vil de serpentard ne pouvait pas tout simplement enfoncer son sexe en elle, la soulager et l'oublier!

Aù-lieu de ça monsieur s'amusait à la torturer...torture plutôt agréable il est vrai.

Drago s'amusa à éfleurer l'intérieur des cuisses de sa dulcinée de ses doigts puis de sa langue et petit à petit il se rapprocha de l'intimité de la lionne qui sentit un souffle d'air chaud avant de se cambrer à la suite de l'intrusion d'une langue taquine dans son intimité.

Par réflexe Ginny referma ses cuisses. Le serpentard du alors user de tous ses charmes pour la mettre en confiance et peu à peu elle se détendis et Drago pu rentrer sa langue plus profondément en elle.

Ginny poussait des petits gémissement qui se transformèrent vite en cri quand Drago invita ses doigt à se joindre au festin. La jeune fille finie par jouir de plaisir et l'héritier des Malfoy en profita pour s'abreuver de la substance de Ginny si délicieuse à son goût.

D'accord être galant c'est sympa mais le dernier cri de Ginny avait eu raison de la patience du serpentard. Il fallait qu'il la prenne maintenant. Alors sans plus attendre il remonta tous le corps de la jeune fille jusqu'à se que son membre dur se retrouve devant l'ouverture de son amante et d'un coup sec il entra en elle.

Ginny poussa un petit cri sous l'effet de la douleur et malfoy ne bougea pas durant quelque seconde le temps que le corps de Ginny s'habitue à cette présence étrangère.

Seulement après ce laps de temps le jeune homme commença ses va et viens. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite.

Et c'est qu'elle en redemande s'étonna Drago. Pour plus de sensations, le serpentard se retira totalement de la gryffondor pour s'enfoncer plus en profondeur quelques instants plus tard. Vu le cri qu'elle poussa, la rouge et or sembla apprécier. Malfoy renouvela l'expérience plusieurs fois puis sembla arriver la délivrance alors il se remit à accélérer.

Les deux amants poussèrent un cri jouissif à l'unisson et le serpentard se déversa Ginny puis s'écroula sur la jeune fille totalement épuisé.

Pour éviter de l'étouffer il trouva quand même la force de se décaler sur le côté.

Les deux amants restèrent assez longtemps étendu sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre sans oser se toucher. Ce fut un miracle que personne ne soit entré durant tout ce temps alors pour ne pas pousser la chance plus loin Drago lança un sort sur la porte après avoir remis la main sur sa baguette.

Le silence s'éternisait mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient briser cet instant magique.

Enfin Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Merci, déclara-t-elle simplement.

- De rien, lui répondit le serpentard.

Alors la jeune fille se releva ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla.

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand Malfoy lui dit :

- On pourra remettre ça un de ces jours.

Ginny se figea et aussitôt son cerveau afficha le visage de Harry mais la gryffondor le balaya vite au profit du souvenir du corps de Drago et lui répondit:

- Je te doit bien cela.

Et sans se retourner elle partit.

Cinq minute plus tard Drago fit de même mais à peine avait-il fait 5 mètres qu'il tomba sur une Granger au décolleté plongeant. Et alors qu'elle lui lançait une réplique cinglante, il repensa à Ginny étendue au sol à demi dévêtue.

Alors il sourit et dit à Hermione.

- Tu devrais changer de haut, celui-ci fait particulièrement vulgaire.

Puis s'en se retourner, il continua son chemin sous les yeux outrés d'une Gryffondor enragée.


End file.
